


The Dameron's - A Poe Dameron FanFiction

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also contains angst and smut, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, I just really love Poe Dameron ok?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Poe and I are very much in love. But then one day something happens which changes our lives forever. What is it? Are we ready for it and how will our relationship deal with it?





	The Dameron's - A Poe Dameron FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Poe or any other Star Wars character that appears in this story. I own myself and my ideas only.

**Chapter 1 - A Question Asked**

My eyes opened to the sun streaming in through the window of my bedroom of the resistance base.

I rolled over and sighed at the sight of the empty half of the bed. For the other side of the bed ought to be occupied my boyfriend, the dashingly handsome, incredibly brave and everyone's favourite starfighter pilot Poe Dameron.

We had been together for just over a year, and had been living in the same living quarters for just over two months. However, the on-going war with the evil and tyrannical First Order meant Poe sometimes had to go away on missions to other planets for General Leia Organa. Which is just where he was now. Though exactly where he was, was of course entirely confidential.

But that didn't stop me from missing him, and all I could do was wait for the day to come back when he would return to me. I lay in bed thinking him about him until it was time to get up, and when I did I went through my usual morning routine of getting dressed and eating breakfast. Because Poe was away I ate in the resistance base canteen, where I ate with Poe's x-wing squadron of Snap, Jess and Kare (Snap and Kare were married, whilst Jess was single). We made pleasant conversation before we all went off to get on with our duties for the day.

For me, this was sorting through the intelligence archive (date submitted, who submitted it, what it was about) and sending correspondence for General Leia.

The day seemed to pass by quite quickly and uneventful, that was until I was making my way back to mine and Poe's quarters for the night. I was walking down a corridor when I met a droid that I had not seen for a few days. A very familiar droid...

"BB-8!" I cried looking down at it.

It beeped happily, obviously as happy to see me as I was it.

But if BB-8 was here, that could only mean one thing. Poe was here too.

My heart leapt for joy at the thought of seeing Poe again, and after finding out from BB-8 where he was, I dashed off to our quarters.

Arriving there, I entered the code into the panel next to the door and as soon as the doors opened I got the biggest surprise of my life.

Not because Poe was standing there. But because the area had been decorated with candles, petals and mine and Poe's song was playing in the background.

I walked over to him, in complete awe of it all.

"Poe" I breathed

"Missed me, baby?" He asked with a grin on his face

"Yes, very much so yes," I replied, embracing him.

We then pulled away from the embrace, and Poe took my hands in his.

"Well now you're here, there's something I want to ask you and I just hope you will say yes."

Without another word between us, he took a deep breath and watched wide-eyed as he knelt down on one knee in front of me.

"Emma, where do I begin? You are without a shadow of a doubt the woman of my dreams. I love you more than anyone or anything on this base. I would go to the furthest reaches of the galaxy for you. I would die for you. I would kill the entire first order for you. I would do absolutely anything to keep you happy and above all safe. You deserve so much love and happiness. So I ask you now, will you marry me?"

By now tears of joy were rolling down my cheeks. Poe's chocolate brown eyes were filled with the love he had for me and were longing for an answer.

I knew just what that answer was

"Yes. Yes, I will." I nodded managing to find the words within me.

Filled with relief at my answer. Poe smiled up at me, slipping the ring onto my left index finger.

He then stood, took my face in his hands and kissed me. Our lips meeting as they often did, in a sweet and passionate kiss.


End file.
